


Of Use

by Mssilverwoods



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Jealousy, Light Angst, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:33:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25802167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mssilverwoods/pseuds/Mssilverwoods
Summary: "Ed Jerse…”  Mulder didn't look at her directly, seemingly captivated the condiments as they sat at a table in a diner on the road to nowhere.
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Two short chapters, thoughts, comments all welcome.

"Ed Jerse…” Mulder didn't look at her directly, seemingly captivated the condiments as they sat at a table in a diner on the road to nowhere.

She looked out the window at the barren highway, past the motel towards the fuel station and the pool car, where she had stored her bag in the boot, To the car keys on the table and 600 miles to home.

Scully shrugged, feigned interest in her coffee. “That was years ago. Just drop it.”

He looked up sharply this time with eyes so dark and loaded with a hundred questions and she knew she’d capitulate if he spoke again. His anger is never aimed at her.This prickly conversation they both know is rilled up by a case of a jealous couple at the dark heart of ritual murders.

She’s been slicing and dicing, attempting to be unaffected by the scorching, bite marks and bodies seemingly killed at the point of sexual fulfilment. He’s been profiling and digging deep to find this average suburban couple and their basement of torture. They’ve created their own whirlwind in this tiny town and it’s PD, unused to anything more than robberies. It’s the sort of case that creates a legend of Fox Mulder.

Her phone chimes, it’s Skinner. She answers.

Mulder’s long fingers flicked a salt packet across the table at her. She wondered if he wanted her to spread it around her feet. He’s been quietly territorial since they arrived here. She liked it.

One salad and a steak. Another long distance check-in with Skinner, and they’re back to some sort of level ground by the time the waitress asks about dessert. Without conversation, they order a bowl of ice cream to share and snigger at the sparklers.

“I had needs too.” She resumed their conversation, speaking into the darkness as they trudge under the wide sky, dancing with misty stars. “A hard fuck. You know, like you and Diana.”

They walk in silence for many minutes. She wonders if he heard her at all. 

“Did you?” He asked so quietly she barely heard. She think she may have heard fear in his tone until she looks at him. She can think of many who would bed him, how he doesn’t know she wants him too is beyond her.

‘No.” She doesn’t owe him any more explanation. Maybe one day, perhaps tomorrow, she’ll tell him that when the moment came, she heard Mulder’s voice louder than anything else and her fear that she may lose him over this took hold. 

“Did you?”

“No.” He owes her more words. Maybe one day, perhaps tomorrow, he’ll tell her that Diana tried and he said no. All he knew was the fear of losing Scully, because he knew Diana’s agenda by then. 

The air cooled as they continued in silence, their shoes crunching on gravel as they walked past the front desk and toward their rooms.

His voice came from the darkness where she couldn’t see his face. 

“Use me.”


	2. Chapter 2

His hands moved exactly where she hoped they would and where he knew she would like to feel them, as if they had been here before. She thought he might be rough, to punish her or that she might rile him in return. Who was using whom was unclear, even unfounded. There’s no malice or indeed complacency, merely acceptance that this destination was inevitable once someone had the courage to travel it.

He looked at her with longing, but she saw the sadness marking his features beneath the passion so clearly present. His hands moved to cup her face, his eyes full of love and sorrow as his lips met hers. Her fingers moved through his hair, the kiss becoming raw and urgent. She raked his back with her fingernails as her tongue slipped into his mouth, a fierce desire to taste him overriding all other thought. She inhaled his groan of pleasure when she pulled his hips tighter to her body. He pulled away to look at her under him, her cry of denial stopped only by supreme effort.

She gasps as she feels him enter her. She sees the effort it takes him to move slowly etched on his face. His jaw is tightly clenched as her hips rise to meet him, the muscles surrounding him tightening to bring him even deeper, closer to home. His breath leaves his lungs in a rush as her hands reach behind him to pull him hard against her.

She leans up to kiss his shoulder, moving her mouth to his nipples, where her tongue and teeth tease deep groans from his lips. His hips thrust again and again, her muscles contracting as he sinks into her. He rises to his hands so that he can see her face, look into her eyes. He sees the tears on her cheeks flushed with ecstasy, watches when her release washes over her. 

He lets go of the rigid control he’s maintained around her, feeling his urgency grow until he can only release it. The intensity takes him too far, he feels tears in his own eyes as his strained cry fills the quiet room.

She woke in the early hours, a smile on her face, and found him curled up next to her. His body moulded to hers as if he belonged in this space and had been waiting to claim it. She kissed him once more. 

“Mine." She tells him.

Finally he understands.


End file.
